When the Games and Anime collide!
by MagolortheWizard127
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if the Kirby game characters met the Kirby anime characters? Join Kirby as he adventures through action, drama, romance, and comedy to stop Zero 3!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story. Constructive criticism is tolerated.

Magolor's POV

I have been friends with Kirby for so long. Today, he was going to show me some of his other friends from Dreamland. I piloted the Lor Starcutter to his dimension. I was so excited! Kirby said that they are his closest friends, next to me of course. He told me that there was a village near his house called "Cappytown". I should meet him there. I looked at the Lor's screen displaying the arrival time: 2 hours.

No one's POV

It was a beautiful day in Dreamland. Kirby was in his house making breakfast for himself when suddenly he noticed some frinds at his door. It was Tiff, Tuff, Lololo and Lalala. "Poyo", said Kirby as he jumped for joy. He opened the door and let his friends inside.

"Hi Kirby!," said Tiff," How are you?

"Poyo", said Kirby as he showed his friends a picture of himself and Magolor playing together.

"Kirby, Who is that?" said Tuff as he pointed at the friend next to Kirby in the picture.

"Magolor," Kirby said in a cute baby voice


	2. Zero's True Orgins

Meanwhile in Another Dimension

There is a dimension surrounded in darkness. This was the birthplace of a mysterious figure named Zero. After the giant eyeball was born, he went out to accomplish his true goal: to destroy all worlds. Unfortunately, he was a defeated by a cute pink puffball named Kirby. Then, Zero resurrected himself as Zero 2. However, he was yet again defeated by not just Kirby but some of his friends too. Years went by, and the pink star warrior noticed some disturbing occurrences when he defeated the forces of evil. Drawcia, an evil witch, was resurrected by Zero, and she forced herself to fight Kirby once more. Magolor, Kirby's friend, was being manipulated by the Master Crown. He battled Kirby, and the crown resurrected him into a monster. In the End, however, the crown was defeated. S Zero could be in his realm of darkness. Watching and waiting while planning his next scheme. This is where our story begins.


	3. An Old Friend Returns

In this dark dimension 3 Dark Matters gather together to discuss their next plan to revive Zero.

"I suggest we obtain a miracle fruit similar to that Queen who revived herself by using 4 of them", said one Dark Matter.

"How about we obtain the fragments of the Master Crown, put them back together, and place it upon Zero", said the second Dark Matter.

"I suggest we do both of your plans and, we will teach that blue fool of a mage what happens when he messes with our Master Plan!" said the third Dark Matter.

"Yeah, let's revive Zero!" said the first two Dark Matters

"Good," said the third Dark Matter, "I will shoot down the Lor Starcutter!"

Magolor's POV

I was 10 minutes away from Planet Popstar when I heard something attacked the Lor! I looked up in horror to discover that there was a Dark Matter following me! It was shooting eye lasers out of its eye.

I quickly touched the hyper drive button on the control panel and escaped to Planet Popstar. However my worst fears at the moment came true, and the Lor Starcutter was losing its gear pieces and ship pieces. I entered Planet Popstar's atmosphere and myvision faded to black.


	4. Game Character meets Anime Characters!

**Hey Guys. Sorry for my long hiatus. I was busy with high school but now I'm back and I'm ready to continue the story. I will upload whenever I can get free time. Make sure to like, comment, follow, and review! I really appreciate it.**

 **Kirby Series © Nintendo**

Magolor's P.O.V.

When I came to, I realized that I crashed landed on Popstar again! Hopeful my ship wasn't damaged too badly. Also I realized Kirby and his friends were standing right in front of me. Kirby ,of course, was happy to see me. I also noticed Kirby's friends. One was a female. She had blonde hair and a pink shirt. Her green skirt contrasted her orange shoes. The other friend was a younger male with orange hair mixed with green. He had purple overalls with brown shoes. These two were Tiff and Tuff, Kirby's friends that he had told me about.

I said Hello.

" Hi there! My name's Magolor, Kirby's friend from another planet. I wanted to visit Kirby because I miss him and I really love Planet Popstar. Things got a bit hectic when I first arrived but that's all in the past thanks to Kirby. I crashed landed here again because of this strange being who shot my ship down. No, it wasn't Landia. My energy spheres and my ship parts are missing AGAIN?! Oh No this is terrible! Please friends! Can you help me get my energy spheres and ship parts back pretty please?", I said with adorable puppy eyes.

I wait for a response.

Tiff's P.O.V.

This is Magolor? Right? The same person who tricked Kirby into getting the Master Crown and trying to conquer the Universe! But something about him seems nice. I think the crown was corrupting him but I should be careful just in case. He does look cute. Anyway I think I might know Who or What shot his ship down. I'll tell them later.

" Hello Magolor, Nice to to meet you", said cautiously.

" Thanks! It is an honor to finally meet you and your brother.", Magolor said to me shaking my hand.

My brother Tuff then, said " I can't believe I'm actually talking to a real life space alien! Cool!"

" Tuff, be more respectful!" I said annoyed.

"It's fine! Don't Worry about it!" Magolor said, " I always loved meeting new friends! I think we will get along just fine."

We then started to walk to King Dedede's castle to talk to Magolor a bit more.


End file.
